Ultima Thule
Lat temu dziesięć. Zdarzenie przybrało już kształty rozwiewne, niemal senne - zasnuło się błękitną mgłą rzeczy minionych. Dziś wygląda jak wizja lub jak szalone marzenie; a jednak wiem, że wszystko do najdrobniejszych szczegółów było naprawdę tak, jak pamiętam. Od owej chwili wiele zajść przesunęło mi się przed moimi oczyma, dużo przeżyłem - lecz wspomnienie wypadku pozostało niezmienione, obraz dziwnej chwili wyrzeźbił się w duszy głęboko na zawsze; patyna czasu nie przyćmiła silnego rysunku, owszem, zda mi się, z lat ubiegiem podkreśla cienie w sposób tajemniczy... Byłem wtedy kierownikiem ruchu w Krępaczu, małej, śródgórskiej stacji niedaleko granicy; z mojego peronu widać było jak na dłoni wydłużony, szczerbaty łańcuch rubieży. Krępacz był przedostatnim przystankiem na linii zmierzającej ku pograniczu, poza nim w odległości pięćdziesięciu kilometrów były jeszcze tylko Szczytniska, końcowa stacja kraju, w której stróżował Kazimierz Joszt, kolega po zawodzie i przyjaciel. On sam lubił porównywać siebie z Charonem, a stację powierzoną swej pieczy przemianował artystycznym trybem na Ultima Thule. Widziałem w tym dziwactwie nie tylko reminiscencje ze studiów klasycznych, gdyż racja obu nazw tkwiła głębiej, niżby się na pozór zdawało. Okolica Szczytnisk była dziwnie piękna. Chociaż oddalona od mojego posterunku ledwo o trzy kwadranse drogi pociągiem osobowym, zdradzała zasadniczo odrębny i swój charakter, jakiego nie spotykało się nigdzie w tych stronach. Malutki budynek stacyjny przytulony do potężnej, granitowej ściany, spadającej prostopadle w dół, przypominał jaskółcze gniazdo przypięte do wnęki skalnej. Wokoło spiętrzone na dwa tysiące metrów szczyty kryły w półmroku przestrzeń, stację i magazyny. Posępny smutek zwiany z czół olbrzymów owijał nieuchwytnym całunem kolejową przystań. W górze kłębiły się wieczne mgły i staczały w dół turbanami mokrych oparów. Na poziomie tysiąca metrów, mniej więcej w połowie swej wysokości, tworzyła ściana gzyms kształcie olbrzymiej platformy, której wyżłobienie niby pieczarę wypełniało po brzegi modrosrebrzyste jezioro. Parę zaskórnych strumieni, zbratawszy się potajemnie w trzewiach biło z jej boku tęczowym łukiem siklawy. Po lewej usłoń skały w zarzuconym na ramiona wiecznie zielonym płaszczu jodeł i limb, po prawej dzikie urwisko z kosodrzewiną, naprzeciw, niby słup kresowy, nieugięta grań wierchu. Nad nią przestrzeń nieba, chmurna lub pod brzask zrumieniona zorzą porannego słońca - poza nią... świat inny, obcy, nieznany. Dzika, zamknięta ustroń, groźną poezją szczytów owiana rubież... Stację łączył z resztą przestrzeni długi, w skale wykuty tunel; gdyby nie on, izolacja zakątka byłaby zupełną. Ruch kolejowy zabłąkany pomiędzy samotne turnie malał, słabł, wyczerpywał się. Nieliczne pociągi, niby bolidy wytrącone z ruchu centralnego, wyłaniały się rzadko z czeluści tunelu i zajeżdżały przed peron cicho, bezgłośnie, jakby w obawie, by nie zmącić zadumy gór. Nikłe wibracje wniesione za ich przybyciem w śródgórskie zacisze tężały rychło i krzepły wylękłe. Po opróżnieniu wagonów maszyna szybowała parę metrów poza peron i pociąg podjeżdżał pod sklepioną w granitowej ścianie wykutą halę. Tu stał długie godziny, wypatrując pieczary oczodołami pustych okien, w oczekiwaniu na zmianę. Gdy nadszedł upragniony towarzysz, opuszczał leniwo skalne schronisko i odchodził w świat życia. A tamten zajmował jego miejsce. I znów stacja zapadała w senne drzemanie spowite mgłą. Lubiłem tę górską pustelnię ogromnie. Była dla mnie symbolem tajemniczych krańców, jakimś mistycznym pograniczem dwóch światów, jakby zawieszeniem między życiem a śmiercią. W każdą wolną chwilę, powierzywszy Krępacz opiece mego asystenta, jeździłem drezyną w odwiedziny do Szczytnisk do kolegi Joszta. Przyjaźń naszą starą, bo zawartą jeszcze na szkolnej ławie, wzmocniła wspólność zawodu i bliskie sąsiedztwo. Zżyliśmy się z sobą bardzo i dzięki czystej wymianie myśli stopili w przedziwną jedność. Joszt nigdy wizyt nie oddawał. - Nie ruszę się już stąd ani krokiem - odpowiadał zwykle na moje wymówki - tutaj mi już zostać do końca. Bo czyż tu nie pięknie? - dorzucał po chwili, obejmując zachwyconym spojrzeniem otoczenie. Przyznawałem w milczeniu i wszystko wracało do dawnego porządku. Niezwykłym człowiekiem był kolega Joszt, ze wszech miar dziwnym. Mimo swej iście gołębiej łagodności i bezprzykładnej dobroci nie cieszył się sympatią w okolicy. Górale zdawali się stronić od naczelnika stacji, z daleka schodząc mu z oczu. Przyczyna leżała w dziwacznej opinii, którą sobie o nim nie wiadomo jak ludzie urobili. Joszt uchodził wśród ludu za "widuna", i to w ujemnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Mówiono, że przewiduje u bliźnich "przywilej śmierci", że niejako przeczuwa chłodny jej powiew na twarzach wybrańców. Ile w tym było prawdy, nie wiem - w każdym razie zauważyłem w nim coś, co mogło zaniepokoić umysł wrażliwszy i skłonny do przesądów. Utkwił mi mianowicie w pamięci następujący dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Był w Szczytniskach między funkcjonariuszami stacyjnymi zwrotniczy nazwiskiem Głodzik, pilny i sumienny pracownik. Joszt bardzo go lubił, traktując nie jak podwładnego, lecz jak kolegę. Pewnej niedzieli, zjechawszy jak zwykle w odwiedziny, zastałem Joszta w posępnym nastroju; był chmurny jakiś i ponury. Zapytany o powód zbył mnie zrazu niczym i gwałtem nadrabiał miną. Wtem nawinął się Głodzik; coś tam meldował, prosił o dyspozycje. Naczelnik bąknął ni to, ni owo, popatrzył mu dziwnie w oczy i uściskał jego szorstką, spracowaną rękę. Zwrotniczy odszedł, zdumiony zachowaniem się przełożonego, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem swoją dużą, kędzierzawą głową. - Biedak! - szepnął Joszt patrząc smutno za nim. - Dlaczego? - zapytałem nie pojmując całej tej sceny. Wtedy Joszt wytłumaczył. - Miałem zły sen tej nocy - mówił unikając mego spojrzenia - bardzo zły sen. - Ty wierzysz w sny? - Niestety, ten, który śniłem dzisiaj, jest typowym i nigdy nie zawodzi. Widziałem dzisiejszej nocy starą, zapadłą ruderę z powybijanymi szybami. Ile razy mi się wyśni ten przeklęty budynek, jest nieszczęście. - Ale w jakim związku pozostaje to ze zwrotniczym? - W jednym z pustych okien ujrzałem wyraźnie zarysowaną jego twarz. Wychylił się z tej czarnej nory i powiał ku mnie swą kraciastą chustką, którą zawsze nosi na szyi. - I cóż stąd? - To był gest pożegnalny. Ten człowiek wkrótce umrze - dziś, jutro, lada chwila. - Sen mara, Bóg wiara - usiłowałem go uspokoić. Joszt uśmiechnął się tylko z przymusem i zamilkł. A jednak tegoż dnia wieczorem zginął Głodzik wskutek własnej pomyłki. Wprowadzona w błąd jego fałszywym sygnałem maszyna ucięła mu obie nogi; wyzionął ducha na miejscu. Wypadek wstrząsnął mną do głębi i przez długi czas unikałem z Josztem rozmowy na ten temat. W końcu, może rok potem, zagadnąłem raz niby od niechcenia: - Od kiedy miewasz twe złowróżbne przeczucia? O ile pamiętam, nigdy dawniej nie okazywałeś podobnych właściwości. - Masz słuszność - odparł niemile tknięty poruszoną kwestią - ta przeklęta właściwość rozwinęła się u mnie dopiero później. - Wybacz, że cię nękam tą niemiłą sprawą, lecz rad bym znaleźć środek do wyzwolenia cię z fatalnego daru. Kiedy zauważyłeś to u siebie po raz pierwszy? - Mniej więcej przed ośmiu laty. - Więc rok po twym przesiedleniu się w te strony? - Tak, w rok po przeniesieniu mnie do Szczytnisk. Wtedy to, w grudniu, w samą Wigilię, przeczułem śmierć Groceli, ówczesnego wójta. Historia stała się powszechnie znaną i w ciągu kilku dni zjednała mi złowieszczy przydomek "widuna". Górale zaczęli uciekać przede mną jak przed puszczykiem. - Dziwne. A jednak coś w tym tkwić musi. Zachodziłby tu zatem klasyczny przykład na "drugi wzrok", o którym swego czasu naczytałem się dużo w księgach starej magii. Podobną właściwością obdarzeni być mają dość często górale szkoccy czy iryjscy. - Tak, i ja studiowałem dzieje tego objawu z łatwym do zrozumienia zainteresowaniem. Zdaje mi się nawet, że znalazłem w ogólnych zarysach przyczynę. Twoja wzmianka o puszczykach szkockich czy też iryjskich jest bardzo trafna, tylko wymaga paru słów uzupełnienia. Oto zapomniałeś dodać, że ci znienawidzeni przez otoczenie, niejednokrotnie wypędzani jak trędowaci poza obręb wsi nieszczęśliwcy zdradzają swe zgubne zdolności tylko tak długo, dopóki przebywają na wyspie; przeniesieni na kontynent tracą żałobny swój dar i niczym nie różnią się od przeciętnych osobników. - To szczególne. To, co mówisz, świadczyłoby więc o tym, że to wybitnie psychiczne zjawisko przecież zależnym jest od czynników natury chtonicznej. - Istotnie. Fenomen ten ma dużo w sobie składników tellurycznych. Jesteśmy synami Ziemi i podlegamy jej potężnym wpływom nawet w dziedzinach oderwanych pozornie od jej podłoża. - Czy objawy własnego jasnowidztwa wywodzisz z podobnych źródeł? - zapytałem po chwili wahania. - Naturalnie. Wpływa na mnie otoczenie, pozostaję pod działaniem tutejszej atmosfery. Żyję na pograniczu dwu światów. - Ultima Thule! - szepnąłem schylając głowę. - Ultima Thule! - powtórzył jak echo Joszt. Umilkłem przejęty uczuciem lęku. Po czasie, otrząsnąwszy się z wrażenia, zapytałem: - Dlaczego zdając sobie tak jasno sprawę z wszystkiego nie przeniosłeś się dotąd w inne strony? - Nie mogę. W żaden sposób nie mogę. Czuję, że gdybym się stąd usunął, postąpiłbym wbrew swemu przeznaczeniu. - Przesądny jesteś, Kazik. - Nie, to nie jest przesąd. To przeznaczenie. Mam głębokie przekonanie, że tylko tutaj, tylko na tym skrawku ziemi mam spełnić ważną jakąś misję, jaką - nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie - mam tylko słabe jej przeczucie... Urwał, jakby zląkł się tego, co powiedział. Po chwili zwracając swe siwe, prześwietlone blaskiem zachodu oczy na skalistą ścianę dodał ściszonym szeptem: - Wiesz, nieraz zdaje mi się, że tu, z tą prostopadłą granią kończy się świat widzialny, że tam, po drugiej stronie, zaczyna się świat inny, nowy, jakieś nie znane w ludzkim języku mare tenebrarum. Spuścił znużone oczy ku ziemi i zwrócił się w stronę przeciwną, ku przestrzeni kolejowej. - A tutaj - dorzucił - tutaj kończy się życie. Oto jego ostatni wysiłek, ostatnia krańcowa odwaga. Tutaj wyczerpuje się jego twórczy rozmach. Przeto stoję tu jako strażnik życia i śmierci, jako powiernik tajemnic z tej i tamtej strony grobu. Domawiając tych słów spojrzał mi głęboko w twarz. Był piękny w tej chwili. Natchnione spojrzenie zamyślonych oczu, oczu poety i mistyka, skupiło w sobie tyle ognia, że nie mogłem znieść ich promiennej mocy i pochyliłem ze czcią głowę. Wtedy zadał mi końcowe pytanie: - Czy wierzysz w życie po śmierci? Podniosłem powoli głowę: - Nic nie wiem. Ludzie mówią, że tyle jest dowodów za, co i przeciw. Rad bym uwierzyć. - Umarli żyją - powiedział mocno Joszt. Nastało dłubie, wsłuchane w siebie milczenie. Tymczasem słońce, zakreśliwszy łuk nad zębatym żlebem, skryło tarczę poza jego zrębem. - Już późno - zauważył Joszt - i cienie wychodzą z gór. Musisz dziś wcześniej się położyć; zmęczyłeś się jazdą. Na tym zakończyliśmy pamiętną naszą rozmowę. Odtąd ani razu już nie mówiliśmy o rzeczach ostatecznych ani groźnym darze drugiego wzroku. Wystrzegałem się dyskusji na ten niebezpieczny temat, gdyż widocznie sprawiała mu przykrość... Aż razu pewnego on sam przypomniał mi swe ponure zdolności. Było to dziesięć lat temu, w środku lata, w lipcu. Daty tych zdarzeń pamiętam dokładnie - wraziły się w pamięć na zawsze. Było to w środę, trzynastego lipca, w dzień świąteczny. Jak zwykle rano przyjechałem w odwiedziny; mieliśmy razem ruszyć ze strzelbami w sąsiedni parów, gdzie pojawiły się dziki. Zastałem Joszta w nastroju poważnym, skupionym. Mówił mało, jakby zajęty upartą myślą, strzelał źle, w roztargnieniu. Wieczorem na pożegnanie uściskał mnie gorąco i podał zapieczętowany list w kopercie bez adresu. - Słuchaj, Roman - mówił drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem. - Mają zajść w życiu moim ważne przemiany; być może będę zmuszony wyjechać stąd na czas dłuższy i zmienić miejsce pobytu. Jeśliby to rzeczywiście nastąpiło, otworzysz ten list i odeślesz pod adresem zawartym wewnątrz; sam nie będę mógł tego zrobić z rozmaitych powodów, których obecnie nie wymienię. Zrozumiesz to później. - Chcesz mnie opuścić, Kaziu? - zapytałem zdławionym od bólu głosem. - Dlaczego? Czy otrzymałeś jaką smutną wiadomość? Może jakie nieszczęście w rodzinie? Dlaczego wyrażasz się tak niejasno? - Zgadłeś. Ujrzałem dzisiaj we śnie znowu rozwalony dom, a w jednej z jego czeluści postać osoby bardzo mi bliskiej. Oto wszystko. Żegnaj, Romku! Rzuciliśmy się sobie w ramiona na długą, długą chwilę. Za godzinę byłem już u siebie i targany burzą sprzecznych uczuć wydawałem instrukcje jak automat. Tej nocy nie zmrużyłem oka, niespokojnie przechadzając się po peronie. Nad ranem, nie mogąc znieść dłużej niepewności, zatelefonowałem do Szczytnisk. Odpowiedział natychmiast, dziękując serdecznie za troskliwość. Głos jego spokojny i pewny, treść słów pogodna, niemal żartobliwa, podziałały kojąco; odetchnąłem. Czwartek i piątek upłynęły spokojnie. Co parę godzin porozumiewałem się z Josztem telefonicznie, za każdym razem otrzymując odpowiedź uspokajającą: nie zaszło nic ważnego. Podobnie rzecz się miała w sobotę w ciągu dnia. Zacząłem odzyskiwać zachwianą równowagę i udając się na spoczynek koło dziewiątej wieczór w lokalu służbowym, zwymyślałem go przez tubę telefonu od puszczyków, kruków i tym podobnych złowieszczych stworzeń, które same nie mogąc znaleźć spokoju innym go zamącają. Przyjął wyrzuty w pokorze i życzył mi dobrej nocy. Jakoż wkrótce zasnąłem twardo. Spałem parę godzin. Nagle wśród najgłębszego snu usłyszałem nerwowe dzwonienie. Na pół przytomny zerwałem się z otomany zasłaniając oczy przed rażącym światłem gazu w lampie. Dzwonek wzywał powtórnie. Podbiegłem do aparatu przykładając ucho do receptora. Mówił Joszt urywanym głosem: - Wybacz... że ci przerywam sen... Wyjątkowo muszę puścić dziś wcześniej... towarowy nr 21... Trochę mi nieswojo... Odejdzie za pół godziny... wydaj odpowiedni sygn... Ha!... Błonka wydawszy parę chrapliwych tonów nagle przestała drgać. Nasłuchiwałem z tętniącym sercem, czy czegoś jeszcze nie usłyszę, lecz nadaremno. Z tamtego końca drutu szło ku mnie głuche milczenie nocy. Wtedy zacząłem sam mówić. Pochylony ku otworowi aparatu rzucałem w przestrzeń słowa niecierpliwe, wyrazy bólu... Odpowiadała kamienna cisza. Wreszcie zataczając się jak pijany na nogach odszedłem w głąb pokoju. Wyciągnąłem zegarek i spojrzałem na tarczę; było dziesięć minut po dwunastej w nocy. Odruchowo porównywałem czas z zegarem ściennym nad biurkiem. Rzecz dziwna! i Zegar stał. Znieruchomiałe wskazówki zasunięte jedna na drugą znaczyły godzinę dwunastą; zegar stacyjny przestał chodzić od dziesięciu minut, to jest od chwili gwałtownego urwania rozmowy! Zimny dreszcz wstrząsnął mym ciałem. Stałem bezradny w środku pokoju nie wiedząc, dokąd się zwrócić, co począć. W jakiejś chwili chciałem wsiąść na drezynę i pędzić co sił do Szczytnisk. Lecz w porę wstrzymałem się. Nie mogłem teraz opuszczać stacji; asystenta nie było, służba pospana, a nadzwyczajny pociąg towarowy mógł lada chwila zajechać przed peron. Bezpieczeństwo Krępacza spoczywało wyłącznie na moich barkach. Nie pozostało nic innego jak czekać. Więc czekałem, jak ranny zwierz rzucając się z kąta w kąt pokoju, czekałem z zaciśniętymi ustami, co chwila wychodząc na peron i nasłuchując sygnałów. Wszystko na próżno: nic nie zapowiadało przybycia pociągu. Więc znów wróciłem do biura, by okrążywszy parę razy pokój ponowić próbę z telefonem. Bezskutecznie: nikt nie odpowiadał. W dużej stacyjnej sali oświetlonej oślepiająco białym światłem gazu uczułem się nagle ogromnie samotny. Jakiś lęk dziwny, nieokreślony ujął mnie w drapieżne pazury i trząsł, że zacząłem dygotać jak w febrze. Usiadłem znużony na otomanie i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Bałem się patrzeć przed siebie, by nie spotkać czarnych palców zegara wskazujących niezmiennie godzinę północy - jak dziecko bałem się spojrzeć otwarcie dokoła, by nie zobaczyć czegoś strasznego, co krew ścina lodem. Tak minęły dwie godziny. Nagle drgnąłem. Grały dzwonki telegrafu. Podskoczyłem do stołu, gorączkowo puszczając w ruch przyrząd odbiorczy. Z bloczku powoli jęło się wysnuwać długie, białe pasemko. Nachylony nad zielonym prostokątem sukna, ująłem w rękę pełzającą wstążkę i szukałem znaków. Lecz rulon był nie zapisany; ani śladu rylca. Czekałem z wytężonym wzrokiem śledząc ruch taśmy... Nareszcie pojawiły się pierwsze słowa w długich, minutowych odstępach, wyrazy ciemne jak zagadka, złożone jakby z trudem wielkim i wysiłkiem, ręką drżącą i niepewną... .. Chaos... mroczno... bezład snu... daleko... szary... świt... och!... jak ciężko!... jak ciężko... wyzwolić się... wstręt! wstręt... szara masa... gęsta... cuchnąca... nareszcie... oderwałem się... Jestem... Po ostatnim słowie nastąpiła dłuższa, parominutowa przerwa; lecz papier snuł się dalej leniwą falą. I znów poją wiły się znaki - teraz już pewniej stawiane, śmielsze: ... Jestem! Jestem!... Jestem!... On... mój kształt leży tam… na sofie... zimny, brr... rozpada się powoli... od wnętrza. Obojętny mi już... Przychodzą jakieś fale... duże, jasne fale... wir!... Czujesz ten ogromny wir?!... Nie! Ty go czuć nie możesz... I wszystko przede mną obecne... wszystko teraz... Cudowny odmęt!... Porywa mnie!... z sobą!... porywa!... Idę już, idę... Żegnaj... Rom... Depesza nagle urwała się; aparat stanął. Wtedy prawdopodobnie zachwiałem się i upadłem na posadzkę. Tak przynajmniej utrzymywał asystent przybyły koło trzeciej nad ranem; wszedłszy do biura zastał mnie bez pamięci na ziemi z ręką owiniętą szarfami papieru. Oprzytomniawszy zapytałem o pociąg towarowy. Nie przybył. Wtedy bez wahania wsiadłem do drezyny i wśród pierzchających mroków puściłem motor w stronę Szczytnisk. Po półgodzinnej jeździe byłem na miejscu. Zaraz u wstępu spostrzegłem, że zaszło coś niezwykłego. Zwykle spokojną i samotną stację zalegał tłum ludzi cisnących się do lokalu służbowego. Gwałtownie rozpychając gawiedź utorowałem sobie drogę do wnętrza. Tu zobaczyłem paru mężczyzn pochylonych nad sofą, na której leżał z przymkniętymi oczyma Joszt. Odtrąciłem jednego i przypadłem do przyjaciela chwytając go za rękę. Dreszcz grozy ściął mi krew: ręka Joszta zimna i sztywna jak marmur wysunęła się z mojej i opadła bezwładnie poza brzeg posłania. Na twarzy ściętej mrozem śmierci, w wichurze bujnych, popielatych włosów, rozlany był cichy, błogi uśmiech... - Udar serca - wytłumaczył stojący obok lekarz. - Dziś o północy. Uczułem ostry, kłujący ból w lewej stronie piersi. Odruchowo podniosłem oczy na zegar ścienny nad otomaną. I on stanął w tragicznej chwili, i on wskazywał dwunastą. Obsunąłem się na sofę siadając przy zmarłym. - Czy zaraz stracił przytomność? - zwróciłem się do lekarza. - Na miejscu. Śmierć nastąpiła równo o dwunastej w nocy w chwili nadawania depeszy przez telefon. Gdy dziesięć minut po północy przybyłem zawezwany przez dróżnika, pan naczelnik już nie żył. - Czy kto telegrafował do mnie między drugą a trzecią? - zapytałem wpatrzony w twarz Joszta. Obecni spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. - Nie - odpowiedział asystent - to wykluczone. Wszedłem do tego pokoju koło pierwszej, by objąć funkcję po zmarłym, i dotąd nie opuściłem lokalu służbowego ani na chwilę. Nie, panie naczelniku - ani ja, ani nikt inny ze służby tej nocy nie używał telegraficznego aparatu. - A jednak - rzekłem półgłosem - dziś w nocy między drugą a trzecią odebrałem depeszę ze Szczytnisk. Zapadło głuche, kamienne milczenie. Jakaś słaba, niedołężna myśl przedzierała się z trudem do świadomości... - List! Sięgnąłem do kieszeni, rozdarłem kopertę. Był przeznaczony dla mnie. Oto co pisał Joszt: ''Ultima Thule, 13 lipca ''Drogi Romku! ''Mam zginąć wkrótce, nagle. Człowiekiem, którego dziś śnie widziałem w jednym z okien rudery, byłem ja sam. Może niebawem spełnię swą misję, a ciebie wybiorę na pośrednika. Opowiesz ludziom, dasz świadectwo prawdzie. Może uwierzą, że jest świat inny... Jeśli zdołam. - Zegnaj! Nie! Do widzenia - kiedyś po tamtej stronie... ''Kazimierz. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu